sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna
|Inne media = *Sonic Underground *Archie Comics *Sonic the Comic *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie *Sonic X *Sonic Boom |Twórcarealny = Takashi Thomas Yuda |Inne nazwy = *Knuckie *Knucklehead *Dread *Mister Guardian *Knuckle *World's Greatest Treasure Hunter *Red Mutt |Wiek = 16 |Rasa = Kolczatka |Płeć = Mężczyzna |Oczy = Fioletowe |Wzrost = 110 cm |Futro = Czerwone |Dubbing jap. = Nobutoshi Canna (1998 - obecnie) |Dubbing ang. = *Michael McGaharn (Sonic Adventure) *Ryan Drummond (Sonic Shuffle *Scott Dreier (2001 - 2004) *Dan Green (2005 - 2010) *Travis Willingham (2010 - obecnie) |Ataki = |Zdolności = |Nie lubi = *Doktora Eggmana *Doktora Eggmana Nega *Metal Sonica *Rouge *Kiedy ktoś kradnie Główny Szmaragd *Kiedy Główny Szmaragd jest zniszczony *Kiedy ktoś nim manipuluje *Gdy Rouge z nim pogrywa }}|Lubi = |Nie lubi = *Doktora Eggmana *Doktora Eggmana Nega *Metal Sonica *Rouge *Kiedy ktoś kradnie Główny Szmaragd *Kiedy Główny Szmaragd jest zniszczony *Kiedy ktoś nim manipuluje *Gdy Rouge z nim pogrywa|Przynależność = *Team Sonic *Klan Knucklesa *Chaotix}} – czerwona kolczatka, ostatni żyjący reprezentant swojego plemienia, a także obecny strażnik Głównego Szmaragdu. Jego charakterystycznymi cechami są białe rękawice z dwoma kolcami, a także nadzwyczajna siła i wytrzymałość bojowa. Od tychże rękawic pochodzi także imię postaci: kłykcie (ang. Knuckles). Knuckles jest typem samotnika. Urodził się na Anielskiej Wyspie, na której mieszka i wypełnia swój obowiązek: pilnowanie Głównego Szmaragdu. Jest niezależny, stanowczy i silny, ale także i zapalczywy, oraz skory do walki. Rzadko interesują go mało istotne problemy, ale potrafi pomagać w ich rozwiązywaniu swoim przyjaciołom. Znany także jako jeden z najstarszych przyjaciół i Sonica. Utworzenie Postać Knucklesa zaprojektował Takashi Thomas Yuda. Na potrzeby gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3, twórcy chcieli stworzyć nowego rywala dla niebieskiego jeża Sonica. Wpłynęło wiele pomysłów na wygląd postaci, a także jej rasę, których ostatecznym wynikiem było powstanie Knucklesa w jego obecnym kształcie. Co ciekawe, kolczatka miał początkowo mówić z jamajskim akcentem. Pozostałości po tym widać w kolorze jego butów, odzwierciedlającym flagę jamajki, a także zwisających w dół włosach przypominających dredy. Takashi Yuda nie chciał, aby Knuckles był kimś więcej niż tylko poboczną, wspierającą postacią w serii. Jednak wraz z wydaniem gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Knuckles stał się jedną z najważniejszych, obok Sonica i Tailsa, pozytywnych postaci. Dopiero w Sonic & Knuckles, gracze mogli po raz pierwszy wcielić się w czerwoną kolczatkę. W późniejszym czasie, Knuckles otrzymał także własną grę: Knuckles' Chaotix. Historia Wczesne życie Knuckles urodził się i dorastał samotnie na Anielskiej Wyspie, latającym nad oceanem lądzie, jako ostatni przedstawiciel kolczatek. Jego zadaniem było kontynuowanie tradycji poprzedników: pilnowanie Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles nie znał do końca swojej przeszłości, a także nie wiedział jak otrzymał posadę strażnika. Nie zastanawiał się jednak nad tym zbyt długo, aby móc wykonywać swą powinność. W trakcie pobytu na wyspie, kolczatka zaprzyjaźnił się z zamieszkującymi ją zwierzątkami. Nie utrzymywał kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym, o którym wiedział mało. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Pewnego dnia, Knuckles patrolował okolice wyspy, kiedy niespodziewanie dostrzegł i usłyszał w oddali ogłuszające uderzenie, połączone z wielkim błyskiem. W Anielską Wyspę uderzyła kosmiczna stacja Death Egg, której ciężar zrzucił wyspę do oceanu. Kolczatka przypomniał sobie wtedy o starożytnej przepowiedni, wyrytej na ścianach Hidden Palace Zone, mówiącej o smoku, którego celem było zniszczenie wyspy. Następnego dnia, Knuckles spotkał Doktora Robotnika, właściciela Death Egg. Naukowiec opowiedział, że zbudował stację w celu zapobieżenia zniszczeniu wyspy. Przeszkodziły mu w tym dwie osoby: Sonic i Tails. Kolczatka postanowił pomóc naukowcowi w postrzymaniu jego przeciwników, a także pozwolił odbudować Death Egg. Kiedy na wyspie zjawili się niebieski jeż i żółty lis, Knuckles napadł ich i odebrał Szmaragdy Chaosu, ukrywając je w różnych miejscach wyspy, aby bohaterowie nie mieli możliwości na ich odzyskanie. Knuckles pojawiał się także w kilku kolejnych momentach fabuły, gdzie przeszkadzał bohaterom, najczęściej aktywując różne pułapki za pomocą przycisku, które mogłoby ich powstrzymać. Bohaterowie dotarli jednak nad jezioro, gdzie Robotnik odbudowywał Death Egg. Knuckles próbował zatrzymać Sonica, nadlatującego w Egg Mobilu, uderzając w pojazd. Jednak niespodziewany start kosmicznej stacji doprowadził do trzęsienia ziemi, które zniszczyło grunt pod nogami kolczatki. Knuckles przeżył i po pewnym czasie odwiedził na krótko Hidden Palace Zone, przez tajne wejście w Mushroom Hill Zone. Następnie zabezpieczył wejście i udał się w stronę wulkanu, gdzie rozbiła się stacja Eggmana. Tam aktywował kilka kolejnych pułapek, których celem było powstrzymanie Sonica i Tailsa. Bohaterowie ominęli je jednak i dostali się do Hidden Palace Zone. Tam, Knuckles postanowił stawić im czoła we własnej osobie. Kolczatka przegrał pojedynek z niebieskim jeżem. Niedługo potem, Doktor Robotnik postanowił skorzystać z nieuwagi bohaterów i ukraść Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles próbował go powstrzymać, ale została sparaliżowany przez elektryczne ramiona i padł na ziemię. Robotnik natomiast uciekł i wykorzystał klejnot do zasilenia Death Egg. Knuckles postanowił w tej sytuacji połączyć siły z Soniciem i Tailsem. Zaprowadził ich do teleportu, którym wszyscy trzej przenieśli się do podniebnego Sky Sanctuary Zone, gdzie w oddali wznosił się Death Egg. Knuckles był jednak zbyt zmęczony, aby ścigać Robotnika. Na szczęście pomogli mu Sonic i Tails, którzy dostali się na pokład stacji kosmicznej, zniszczyli ją, pokonali Eggmana i odzyskali Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles podziękował i pożegnał się z nimi, odbierając szmaragd. Niedługo potem, Knuckles postanowił odpocząć w Mushroom Hill Zone, w towarzystwie zwierzątek. Jego spokój zakłócił jednak Eggrobo, który zrzucił obok kolczatki bombę. Wściekły Knuckles zaczął gonić robota aż do Sky Sanctuary Zone, gdzie został przez niego złapany. Z opresji wyratował go Mecha Sonic, który jednak zrobił to po to, aby samodzielnie wykończyć kolczatkę. Robot Eggmana ukradł Główny Szmaragd, ponownie zagrażając upadkowi Anielskiej Wyspy do oceanu. Knuckles zdołał pokonać robota, który częściowo korzystał z mocy klejnotu. Po stoczonej walce, podłoże na którym toczyli pojedynek zawaliło się, ale Knuckles zdołał złapać Główny Szmaragd i wylądować na skrzydle samolotu Tornado, pilotowanego przez Sonica. Kolczatka ponownie podziękował niebieskiemu jeżowi za pomoc i pożegnał go. Sonic Triple Trouble Knuckles ponownie został oszukany przez Doktora Robotnika, który wmówił mu, że Sonic i Tails chcą ukraść Szmaragdy Chaosu w niegodziwych celach. Kolczatka zdołał odnaleźć klejnoty i schować je przed bohaterami. Kolczatka wielokrotnie próbował przeszkodzić Sonicowi w odzyskaniu szmaragdów, aktywując różnego rodzaju pułapki. Otrzymał od Eggmana mechaniczny pojazd, którym próbował nawet pokonać Sonica, ale przegrał. Po poniesionej klęsce, Knuckles został uwięziony przez Eggmana w bazie Atomic Destroyer Zone. Ocalił go później Sonic, z którym kolczatka zawarł rozejm. Knuckles' Chaotix Z oceanu wyłania się wyspa, która budzi zainteresowanie zespołu Chaotix i Eggmana, ze względu na Pierścienie Chaosu. Knuckles również się tam pojawia. Knuckles po drodze spotyka Eggmana, który pamiętając wydarzenia z przeszłości ucieka w popłochu. Knuckles widzi jego maszynę, z której po chwili wychodzi Kameleon Espio. Knuckles łączy z nim siły i pomaga uwolnić resztę zespołu, a także pokonać Eggmana i Metal Sonica. Sonic the Fighters Knuckles dołącza do turnieju o Szmaragdy Chaosu i prawo do zniszczenia Death Egg II. Kolczatka staje do walki z licznymi przeciwnikami, od których może wygrać klejnoty. Ostatecznie zwycięzca turnieju wygrywa szmaragdy, zasila nimi statek kosmiczny Lunar Fox i dociera pokład kosmicznej stacji, pokonuje tam Metal Sonica, co rozpoczyna proces autodestrukcji Death Egg II. W pojedynku zostaje pokonany również Doktor Robotnik, a zwycięzca w porę ewakuuje się ze stacji kosmicznej i wraca na Ziemię. Sonic 3D Blast Knuckles, Sonic i Tails ruszają na Wyspę Flicky, gdyż podejrzewają że znajdują się tam Szmaragdy Chaosu. Na owej wyspie mieszkają Flicky - niebieskie ptaki, często porywane przez Doktora Eggmana do napędzania badników. Przyjaciele mają nadzieję że uda im się przekonać mieszkańców, aby pomogli im w poszukiwaniach. Okazuje się, że jednak zwierzęta zostały uwięzione przez Robotnika, który przybył na wyspę wcześniej, w celu zdobycia szmaragdów. Knuckles i Tails łącza siły, wspierając Sonica w znajdowaniu Szmaragdów Chaosu, podczas gdy niebieski jeż pokonuje Eggmana i uwalnia Flicky. Sonic Pocket Adventure Knuckles, prawdopodobnie znowu oszukany przez Eggmana, atakuje Sonica w Aquatic Relix Zone. Niebieski jeż pokonuje rywala i zbiera od niego fioletowy Szmaragd Chaosu. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Eggman i kradnie szmaragd, zostawiając Sonica i Knucklesa w walącej się jaskini. Czerwona kolczatka uderza Sonica lewym-sierpowym w twarz, aby wybić jeża w górę i pozwolić mu opuścić jaskinię. Później, Knuckles obserwuje lot Sonica i Tailsa w samolocie Tornado, którym udało się pokonać złego doktora. Kolczatka z uśmiechem na ustach podrzuca w dłoni Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic Adventure Knuckles strzegł spokojnie Głównego Szmaragdu na Anielskiej Wyspie, rozmyślając przy tym nad sensem swojej pracy. Do wyspy powoli zbliża się również forteca powietrzna Eggmana. Niespodziewanie Główny Szmaragd rozpada się i pozostaje po nim tylko fragment podstawy. Pozostałe jego odłamki zostają rozsiane po świecie. Knuckles ogląda się za siebie i widzi dziwnego potwora, zbudowanego z wody, a także pomarańczowe światełko. Kolczatka wściekle szarżuje na potwora, podejrzewając go o zniszczenie klejnotu. Stwór unika ciosu i sam zadaje go Knucklesowi, strącając go z ołtarza. Kolczatka wraca z powrotem na szczyt ołtarza, ale potwór rozpływa się i znika. Anielska Wyspa bez mocy Głównego Szmaragdu nie będzie mogła się unosić w powietrzu i po chwili spada do oceanu. Następnego dnia, Knuckles zjawia się w mieście Station Square, będąc w poszukiwaniu odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Pierwsze odłamki odnajduje w Speed Highway. Po znalezieniu kolejnych w Casinopolis, tajemnicza pomarańczowa kulka pojawia się przed oczami Knucklesa i teleportuje go do starożytnego miasta pełnego kolczatek. Knuckles spotyka tam pomarańczową kolczatkę i jej ojca, wodza plemienia. Ojciec mówi, że pragnie zagarnąć Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale córka chce go od tego powstrzymać. Po chwili Knuckles wraca z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Kolczatka znajduje się przed wejściem do kasyna i powoli udaje się do miejskiego hotelu. Po drodze mija śpiących Sonica i Tailsa. W hotelu, Knuckles dostrzega Eggmana, zmierzającego do restauracji. Doktor trzyma w ręku świecący się przedmiot, który kolczatka uznaje za odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles dostaje się do restauracji i zaskakuje Eggmana. Robotnik pokazuje kolczatce, że przedmiot który trzymał w ręku to szary Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor postanawia wykorzystać Knucklesa jako swojego królika doświadczalnego i przywołuje Chaosa. Okazuje się to być potwór, który zniszczył Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles zamierza rozprawić się z Chaosem, którego Eggman karmi Szmaragdem Chaosu i przemienia w Chaosa 2. Kolczatka pokonuje potwora i żąda od Eggmana wyjaśnień. Doktor tłumaczy Knucklesowi, że Sonic chce pierwszy zdobyć odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, po czym znika. Kolejnego dnia, Knuckles wraca do Mystic Ruins, rozmyślając nad planami Sonica co do odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Kolczatka postanawia pracować szybciej i odkryć prawdę. Knuckles znajduje kolejne odłamki w górach na Anielskiej Wyspie. Po powrocie do Mystic Ruins, spotyka Sonica i Tailsa, którzy trzymają w dłoniach świecące przedmioty. Jeden z nich przypomina odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu i Knuckles rusza do walki z Soniciem. Żąda od niego odłamku, który jeż posiada. Sonic odmawia mu i obaj stają do walki, która kończy się ich nokautami. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Eggman i kradnie upuszczone szmaragdy. Knuckles dowiaduje się, że Eggman ponownie go oszukał i nakłonił do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Robotnik przywołuje Chaosa 2 i karmi go kolejnymi szmaragdami. Potwór przyjmuje formę Chaosa 4. Knuckles toczy walkę z Chaosem na pobliskim jeziorze i zwycięża. Eggman ewakuuje się jednak z Chaosem i Szmaragdami Chaosu na pokładzie swojej powietrznej fortecy: Egg Carriera. Sonic i Tails ruszają za Doktorem w pościg, a Knuckles tłumaczy im że musi dokończyć swoje sprawy. Knuckles udaje się do zrujnowanej świątyni w pobliskiej dżungli i odnajduje tam kolejne odłamki. Ponownie pojawia się pomarańczowa kulka i Knuckles zostaje teleportowany do Ołtarza Szmaragdów, ale w przeszłości. Spotyka tam pomarańczową kolczatkę, Tikal, rozmawiającą z niewidzialnym strażnikiem ołtarza, którym jest Chaos. Tikal mówi Chaosowi, że powinien zabrać ze sobą swoich podopiecznych, Chao, i uciec, ponieważ wódz kolczatek planuje najazd. Chaos nie zamierza się jednak wycofywać, a Tikal obiecuje że porozmawia z ojcem jeszcze raz, oraz że nie zawiedzie Chao. Knuckles budzi się po chwili przed Ołtarzem Szmaragdów i udaje się do Głównego Szmaragdu. Zwraca mu wszystkie zebrane przez siebie odłamki, które formują klejnot z powrotem. Główny Szmaragd wciąż jednak okazuje się być niekompletny. Knuckles dostrzega wewnątrz niego wizję Egg Carriera i wnioskuje, że odłamki muszą być na pokładzie powietrznej fortecy Eggmana. Knuckles nie wie jednak gdzie jej szukać. Po chwili na wyspie zjawia się robot E-102 Gamma i kolczatka zamierza podążać za nim. Podążając jego śladami, Knuckles dociera do tajnej bazy Eggmana i wkrada się na startujący właśnie Egg Carrier. Po pewnym czasie, Knuckles zaczyna rozglądać się po pokładzie powietrznej fortecy Eggmana w poszukiwaniu odłamków. Kiedy znajduje ostatnie odłamki, ponownie zjawia się pomarańczowa kulka i Knuckles teleportuje się do Ołtarza Szmaragdów w przeszłości. Otoczenie jest teraz jednak inne, ponieważ okolica jest zrujnowana i trawiona przez płomienie. Knuckles podbiega do ołtarza i widzi tam leżącą na ziemi Tikal. Kolczatka budzi ją i pyta co się stało, a Tikal odpowiada mu, że jej ojciec zaatakował. Tikal biegnie następnie w wielkim pośpiechu do Głównego Szmaragdu, a Knuckles próbuje ją zatrzymać, jednak zostaje teleportowany do teraźniejszości. Knuckles wraca na pokład Egg Carriera i dostrzega oślepiający błysk w oddali. Zaciekawiony zbliża się do niego i dostrzega Sonica i Eggmana, stojących naprzeciwko siebie. Eggman zaczyna przeklinać Sonica, który pokonał przed chwilą Chaosa 6. Sonic wyjaśnia Knucklesowi sytuację, a Eggman w tym czasie ucieka. Niebieski jeż rzuca się w pościg za Doktorem, a Knuckles postanawia zostawić wszystko Sonicowi. Przed odejściem, Knuckles zostaje powstrzymany przez Chaosa 6, który w jakiś sposób odrodził się. Knuckles pokonuje potwora i zgarnia upuszczone przez niego sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Knuckles wraca na Anielską Wyspę z odłamkami Głównego Szmaragdu i sześcioma Szmaragdami Chaosu. Główny Szmaragd zostaje odbudowany, a wyspa ponownie wznosi się w powietrze. Knuckles mówi sobie, że prawdopodobnie spędzi na Anielskiej Wyspie całe życie, strzegąc Głównego Szmaragdu. Może nie znać całej historii jaka się za tym kryje, ale ważne że znowu wrócił spokój. Anielska Wyspa spada ponownie do oceanu. Doktor Eggman przemierza dżunglę w Mystic Ruins, przeklinając po drodze Sonica. Doktor zapewnia siebie, że Sonic nie dał rady jeszcze w pełni pokrzyżować jego intrygi. Niespodziewanie na swojej drodze spotyka Chaosa, który został zniszczony na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Knuckles odkrywa że Anielska Wyspa ponownie spadła do oceanu, chociaż Główny Szmaragd wciąż na niej przebywał. Kolczatka podejrzewa, że sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, które ze sobą przyniósł mogą za to odpowiadać. Knuckles ma zamiar zabrać je do Sonica i uzyskać rady, ale nagle dostrzega jak w pobliżu rozbija się Doktor Eggman. Knuckles podbiega do niego i pyta co się stało. Robotnik zaczyna bełkotać coś o Chaosie, ale Knuckles nie może wyciągnąć od niego żadnych informacji. Niedługo potem Sonic i Tails dowiadują się o tym co zaszło i szybko biegną zbadać sytuację. Gdy docierają na miejsce, widzą leżących na ziemi Eggmana i Knucklesa. Czerwona kolczatka informuje przybyłych, że Chaos wciąż żyje i udało mu się ukraść sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu spod ołtarza. Eggman wskakuje szybko do swojego pojazdu i odlatuje. Sonic i Tails szykują się do powstrzymania Chaosa, wyruszając na poszukiwania ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Niestety Chaos wyprzedza ich i pierwszy zdobywa Szmaragd Chaosu. Niedługo potem Knuckles udaje się do Station Square. Zastaje miasto zniszczone katastrofalną powodzią przez Perfect Chaosa. Potwór pochłania energię Szmaragdów Chaosu i rozrzuca na wszystkie strony pozbawione energii klejnoty. Knuckles i Tails i odnajdują kilka rozrzuconych Szmaragdów Chaosu i wraz z pozostałymi przyjaciółmi Sonica oddają jeżowi wszystkie klejnoty. Tails tłumaczy, że Chaos korzysta tylko z negatywnej energii szmaragdów, a Sonic będzie mógł wykorzystać ich pozytywną energię. Mieszkańcy Station Square zagrzewają Sonica do walki. Niebieski jeż wchłania pozytywną energię szmaragdów, która pochodzi z serc i uczuć jego przyjaciół. Sonic przyjmuje formę Super Sonica i pokonuje potwora. Perfect Chaos zostaje zniszczony przez Sonica, ale sam Chaos wciąż żyje. Chaos, który powrócił do swojej podstawowej formy, zostaje otoczony przez grupę Chao i cały gniew potwora znika. Tails stwierdza, że Super Sonic musiał zneutralizować negatywne uczucia Chaosa, a Knuckles mówi że Chaos ponownie się zmienił, tym razem na lepsze. Po chwili zjawia się Tikal i mówi Chaosowi, że są to Chao których strzegł przed laty. Żyją one obecnie w pokoju i harmonii z ludźmi. Kolczatka dziękuje Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom za pomoc, po czym razem z Chaosem unoszą się w niebo i znikają. Sonic spostrzega w oddali Doktora Eggmana, który odlatuje w swoją stronę. Sonic znika chwilę później, a Knuckles z Tailsem zaczynają rozglądać się za nim. Sonic Adventure 2 Knuckles i spotkana przez niego nietoperzyca, Rouge, kłócą się w pustynnych ruinach o Główny Szmaragd. Rouge twierdzi że klejnot należy się jej, ale Knuckles tłumaczy że jest strażnikiem Głównego Szmaragdu, który jest bardzo potężny i ma zdolność neutralizowania mocy pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu. W trakcie ich kłótni niespodziewanie przybywa Doktor Eggman, który w swoim Egg Mobilu zabiera Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles jednak skacze w stronę pojazdu i jednym uderzeniem pięści roztrzaskuje Główny Szmaragd, chroniąc go tym samym przed kradzieżą. Eggman natomiast wycofuje się w stronę pobliskiej piramidy, a Rouge obserwując jego odejście zamierza zdobyć odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu zanim zrobi to Knuckles. left|thumb|221x221px|Knuckles dołącza do drużyny Kolczatka rusza więc na poszukiwania trzech fragmentów w Wild Canyon. Kolejne odnajduje w Pumpkin Hill i opuszczonej kopalni węgla: Aquatic Mine. Błąkając się w kopalniach, kolczatka wchodzi do systemu kanalizacyjnego i wychodzi z jednej ze studzienek w Central City. Knuckles spotyka tam Amy i Tailsa, pytając się ich gdzie się dokładnie znajduje. Różowa jeżyca próbuje przesunąć kolczatkę z drogi, ponieważ blokuje on wyjazd dla Tailsa. Lis bowiem prowadzi Cyclone w formie gokartu i musi jechać w pościg za limuzyną Prezydenta, z której dobiega sygnał z bazy Eggmana. Knuckles spotyka się następnie z Soniciem, Tailsem i Amy pod piramidą. Kolczatka wyjaśnia im, że wewnątrz mieści się baza Eggmana, ponieważ widział jak do środka wchodzą doktor i nietoperzyca Rouge. Sonic postanawia poszukać w bazie promu kosmicznego, którym mogliby dolecieć na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Tails jako pierwszy rusza oczyścić wejście do bazy, a następnie Sonic przeprowadza pozostałych przez korytarze piramidy. Drużyna zatrzymuje się tuż przed wejściem do centrali bazy, ponieważ ta jest chroniona przez specjalne drzwi, wymagające włożenia do nich trzech kluczy. Sonic, Tails i Amy przekonują Knucklesa, aby to on znalazł klucze, ponieważ jest najsławniejszym na świecie poszukiwaczem skarbów. Podczas poszukiwań, Knuckles natknął się na króla duchów zamieszkujących piramidę - King Boom Boo, z którym stoczył walkę i zwyciężył. Po męczących dla kolczatki poszukiwaniach trzy klucze zostały odnalezione, co pozwoliło otworzyć drzwi. Atakuje ich wtedy Doktor Eggman. Naukowiec posyła do walki swojego Egg Golema. Sonic uszkadza maszynę i nastawia ją przeciwko naukowcowi. Pozwala to bohaterom dostać się na prom kosmiczny i uciec z bazy. Podczas zbliżania się do Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK prom uderzył w pobliski meteoryt i doznał poważnych uszkodzeń. Z ładowni wypadły wszystkie zebrane przez Knucklesa odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, przez co kolczatka szybko przejął stery aby wyłapać fragmenty. Nie mając jednak doświadczenia w pilotowaniu promu, Knuckles wprowadził pojazd w turbulencje. Wszyscy, łącznie z Knucklesem, przeżyli rozbicie się promu kosmicznego. Kolczatka ruszył na poszukiwania zaginionych odłamków, udając się do Meteor Herd. W trakcie poszukiwań napotyka Rouge, która posiada kilka fragmentów i żąda tych zebranych już przez kolczatkę. Wywiązuje się między nimi walka nad zbiornikiem gorącej, niebezpiecznej cieczy. Oboje męczą się potyczką, ale żadne z nich nie zamierza się poddać. Rouge zamierza zaatakować Knucklesa, ale przez pomyłkę potyka się i zaczyna spadać do zbiornika gorącej cieczy. Przed śmiercią ratuje ją czerwona kolczatka. Knuckles podciąga nietoperzycę z powrotem na bezpieczną pozycję. Rouge szybko puszcza się Knucklesa, twierdząc że wcale nie chciał jej uratować, ale potrzymać rękę. Knuckles mówi następnie że ratował odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, które Rouge miała przy sobie. Nietoperzyca oddaje pozostałe odłamki Knucklesowi, który używa ich do odbudowania Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles przeprasza następnie Rouge i udaje się w swoją stronę. Przechodzący przez zewnętrzne sekcje kolonii Knuckles zaczął wyczuwać dziwną energię. Nagle oślepiło go białe światło, z którego potem wyskoczył Sonic. Niebieski jeż wytłumaczył że użył Kontroli Chaosu aby uratować się od śmierci. Sonic wiedząc, że ma niewiele czasu do zatrzymania Armaty Zaćmienia, zamierza zniszczyć samą lufę działa i tym samym uniemożliwić Eggmanowi wystrzelenie w Ziemię. Knuckles i Sonic wracają następnie do opuszczonego ośrodka badawczego. Zostają tam poinformowani przez Rouge, że Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK dąży do zderzenia z Ziemią. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu zjawiają się również Tails, Amy i sam Eggman. Doktor jest zaskoczony tym, że Sonic jeszcze żyje, ale nie zamierza dłużej sprzeczać się ze swoim wrogiem. Wkrótce wszyscy dowiadują się, że Gerald zamierzał zemścić się na ludzkości, za to że zabito jego wnuczkę, Marię Robotnik. Shadow miał być instrumentem, stworzonym w celu wykonania jego pośmiertnej woli. Mając niewiele czasu, zaledwie 27 minut i 53 sekundy, bohaterowie i złoczyńcy wspólnie obmyślają plan zatrzymania energii Szmaragdów Chaosu, które zasilają rdzeń Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Rouge sugeruje, aby Knuckles wykorzystał Główny Szmaragd do poskromienia zabójczej energii. Po zlokalizowaniu źródła zasilania kosmicznej stacji, wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Shadowa i Amy, przystępują do działania. Tails i Eggman oczyszczają początkowe korytarze kosmicznej stacji. Pozwala to Rouge prześlizgnąć się do pomieszczenia zalanego żółtą cieczą. Nietoperzyca wypełnia cały pokój tą substancją, po czym do akcji wkracza Knuckles. Kolczatka znajduje podwodne przejście i uruchamia przycisk, który otwiera bezpośrednie wejście do rdzenia. Jako ostatni włącza się Sonic, a tuż za nim podąża Knuckles z Głównym Szmaragdem, dostaje się do wielkiego pomieszczenia, w którym zbudowana jest replika Ołtarza Szmaragdów. Niebieski jeż twierdzi, że zbudowano ją w celu skupienia energii Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jednak na ich drodze staje wielka jaszczurka Biolizard, prototyp Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia. Wtedy zjawia się Shadow. Czarny jeż mówi, że odwróci uwagę bestii, podczas gdy Knuckles i Sonic zatrzymają Szmaragdy Chaosu. Czarny jeż uszkadza mechanizm podtrzymujący życie potwora. Knuckles w tym czasie umieszcza Główny Szmaragd na ołtarzu. Kolczatka odmawia starożytną modlitwę i pobudza klejnot do działania. Moc pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu zostaje zatrzymana. Po chwili Biolizard wydaje z siebie ryk i znika w wielkim błysku. Shadow podejrzewa, że potwór użył Kontroli Chaosu. Eggman informuje bohaterów, że prototyp wciąż żyje i połączył się z kolonią, samodzielnie prowadząc ją do zderzenia. Ostatecznie Sonic i Shadow zatrzymują Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, ale czarny jeż przypłaca to życiem. Po powrocie Sonica, Knuckles otrzymuje wieści o poświęceniu Shadowa. Następnie kolczatka rozmawia przez chwilę z Rouge, po czym opuszcza kosmiczną stację razem z przyjaciółmi. Sonic Advance Doktor Eggman ponownie porywa zwierzątka i wykorzystuje je jako napęd do swoich robotów. Naukowiec buduje również stację Cosmic Angel Zone, połączoną ze stacją X-Zone, które ma zamiar wykorzystać do podboju świata. Knuckles, Sonic, Tails i Amy łączą siły, aby wspólnie powstrzymać Eggmana i znaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu. Po drodze toczą z doktorem liczne walki, oraz niszczą Mecha Knucklesa. Knuckles, Tails i Amy docierają na stację kosmiczna Eggmana i pokonują tam doktora. Następnie Sonic dokonuje transformacji w Super Sonica i na powierzchni Księżyca niszczy ostatecznego robota. Knuckles, Tails i Amy wyczekują jego powrotu na Ziemię, lecz jeż nie wraca. Po kilku tygodniach Tails odnajduje jeża i razem z nim wraca do Knucklesa i Amy. Sonic Advance 2 Knuckles zostaje oszukany przez Doktora Eggmana i nakłoniony do walki z Soniciem. Kolczatka zasiada za sterami Egg Saucera i atakuje niebieskiego jeża w Sky Canyon. Zostaje jednak pokonany i tłumaczy się przyjacielowi, dlaczego go zaatakował. Sonic rusza dalej w pościg za Eggmanem. Knuckles chce jednak zrewanżować się na doktorze za to, że ponownie został przez niego oszukany. Kolczatka dostaje się na pokład kosmicznej stacji Eggmana. W nowo wybudowanej bazie w kosmosie, XX, Knuckles pokonuje Super Eggrobo Z i niszczy stację doktora, która spada na Ziemię i wybucha w pobliskiej zatoce. Kiedy wszystkim wydaje się że Doktor Eggman został pokonany, matka króliczki Cream, Vanilla, i towarzyszące jej zwierzątka zostają porwane przez niewidzialnego robota. Eggman, pilotujący machinę, ucieka w kosmos. Cream przybiega na miejsce, lecz za późno. Zaczyna płakać za porwaną matką. Po chwili dołączają do niej Knuckles, Tails i Sonic. Niebieski jeż wykorzystuje zebrane siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i transformuje się w Super Sonica, co pozwala mu zniszczyć robota Eggmana w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Sonic ratuje Vanillę i biegnie ku kolejnej przygodzie, a Tails podąża za nim. Sonic Heroes Knuckles i Tails otrzymują od Eggmana list, w którym naukowiec pisze jak podbije świat w 3 dni. Lecąc w samolocie Tornado 2 znajdują Sonica na pustyni i wręczają mu wiadomość od doktora. Sonic uważa list za zaproszenie na przyjęcie ''i zamierza rozprawić się z Eggmanem. Knuckles i Tails opuszczają samolot i dołączają do niebieskiego jeża w jego przygodzie. Przemierzając Seaside Hill docierają do Ocean Palace, gdzie spotykają Eggmana i jego nową maszynę - Egg Hawka. Naukowiec zamierza ich zatrzymać. Team Sonic niszczy robota i Eggman ucieka do pobliskiego miasta Grand Metropolis. Bohaterowie wyzwalają metropolię spod kontroli doktora i przechodzą przez jej elektrownię. Na jednym z miejskich placów spotykają Team Rose. Amy zamierza poślubić Sonica, ponieważ ten nie ma już dokąd uciec. Bohaterowie stają do walki z Team Rose i wygrywają. Następnie udają się do Casino Parku. Tails informuje Knuckles i Sonica że zostały im tylko 24 godziny do powstrzymania Eggmana. Team Sonic przyspiesza aby zdążyć z zatrzymaniem doktora. W BINGO Highway spotykają doktora i toczą pojedynek z jego armią, który wygrywają. Team Sonic dociera do Rail Canyon. Tails informuje Knucklesa i Sonica, że czasu zostało im już tylko do wschodu słońca. Bohaterowie pędzą w stronę Bullet Station, gdzie atakuje ich Egg Albatross. Team Sonic niszczy naładowany bronią okręt, ale pilotujący go Eggman okazuje się być kukłą, której celem było spowolnienie bohaterów. Sonic zauważa powietrzną flotę doktora, która leci na podbój świata. Niebieski jeż nie zamierza się poddawać i rusza do położonej na północy dżungli, a Knuckles biegnie zanim. W Lost Jungle Team Sonic spotyka Team Dark. Knuckles jest wyraźnie zaskoczony widokiem Shadowa, który rzekomo zginął w trakcie wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure 2. Bohaterowie dowiadują się, że Rouge, Shadow i E-123 Omega planują jako pierwsi złapać Eggmana i nie pozwolą tego zrobić nikomu innemu. Słysząc to Sonic mówi że on i jego drużyna również mają złego doktora na celu. Doprowadza to do walki między dwiema drużynami, która kończy się zwycięstwem Team Sonic. Bohaterowie wchodzą później do nawiedzonego zamku, podążając za Shadowem i Eggmanem. Tails jest przerażony wyglądem miejsca, a Knuckles, żeby go jeszcze bardziej przestraszyć, mówi że mogli zobaczyć wcześniej ducha Shadowa. Po wyjściu z Mystic Mansion drużyna toczy kolejną walkę z armią robotów Eggmana, którą wygrywa. Wkrótce drużyna dostaje się na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Bohaterowie niszczą kilka okrętów, ale ich głównym celem jest dostanie się na pokład okrętu flagowego. Kiedy już tam docierają spotykają Eggmana. Toczą finałową walkę z doktorem pilotującym Egg Emperora. Po zniszczeniu robota, taki sam los spotyka większość floty Eggmana. Okręty zaczynają wybuchać jeden po drugim, co obserwuje Team Sonic. Knuckles mówi Sonicowi, że gdyby nie jego pomoc to jeż nie miałby żadnych szans. Sonic mówi że kolczatka może mieć rację i dziękuje mu za pomoc. Po chwili niebieski jeż słyszy głos Amy, która zaczyna go gonić. Sonic zaczyna uciekać za jeżycą, zostawiając Tailsa i Knucklesa. Później Team Sonic, Team Dark i Team Rose dowiadują się od Team Chaotix i prawdziwego Eggmana, że Metal Sonic skopiował ich dane i dokonał transformacji w Metal Madness. Uczyniło to robota super silnym, a pokonanie go jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Eggman ubolewa nad brakiem Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu każda z drużyn zebrała siedem potężnych klejnotów. Mimo wszystko doktor nadal mówi że pokonanie Metal Sonica będzie graniczyć z cudem. Sonic odpowiada mu że sam sobie poradzi, ale Knuckles i Tails postanawiają mu pomóc. Pozostałe drużyny również oferują swoją pomoc, która będzie polegała na odwróceniu uwagi Metal Sonica, co pozwoli Team Sonic na dokonanie transformacji w ich super formy. Team Rose, Team Chaotix i Team Dark odwracają uwagę Metal Madness i zadają robotowi ciężkie obrażenia. Nie powstrzymuje to jednak Metal Sonica od ukończenia transformacji w Metal Overlorda. Skrzydlaty robot leci na podbój świata. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles wykorzystują moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji odpowiednio w: Super Sonica, Super Tailsa i Super Knucklesa. Team Super Sonic toczy powietrzną bitwę z Metal Overlordem i zwycięża, strącając złego robota z powietrza. Zniszczony Metal Overlord powraca do formy Neo Metal Sonica, a ta z kolei do pierwotnej formy Metal Sonica. Robot wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że nie dał rady pokonać Sonica. Niebieski jeż odpowiada swojemu rywalowi że będzie gotowy na ewentualny rewanż, po czym ucieka przed goniącą go Amy. Knuckles śmieje się, że Sonic ma pełne ręce roboty. Kiedy jednak dowiaduje się, że Rouge planuje ukraść jego Główny Szmaragd, kolczatka zaczyna gonić nietoperzycę. Później wszyscy członkowie Team Sonic biegną ku nowej przygodzie. Shadow the Hedgehog Glyphic Canyon Knuckles samotnie walczy z kosmitami Black Arms w kanionie wypełnionym ruinami. Shadow może pomóc kolczatce pokonać 60 najeźdźców i wykonać tym samym misję Hero. Central City Knuckles zjawia się w samą porę, aby ocalić Central City od zniszczenia. Black Arms planują wysadzić metropolię w powietrze, za pomocą 20 bomb. Shadow może mu pomóc zassać bomby i rozbroić je, zanim upłynie limit czasowy. Black Comet Knuckles postanawia ostatecznie zniszczyć kosmitów i rusza do ich głównej bazy operacyjnej: Black Comet. Shadow może pomóc kolczatce w znalezieniu centrum komety. Last Story Knuckles, Sonic, Tails i Amy, Rouge i Eggman zjawiają się na Czarnej Komecie, próbując zatrzymać Shadowa przed oddaniem siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu Black Doomowi. Jednak okazuje się że jest już za późno, ponieważ przywódca kosmitów odbiera czarnemu jeżowi szmaragdy i wykonuje na nich Kontrolę Chaosu. Kometa zostaje przetransportowana na powierzchnię Ziemi i rozpoczyna rozpylanie zabójczego gazu. Knuckles przygotowuje się do zniszczenia komety, ale ów gaz paraliżuje ich system nerwowy i unieruchamia. Shadow okazuje się być odporny na działanie substancji i ratuje swoich przyjaciół, ruszając w pościg za Black Doomem. Później Knuckles i pozostali słyszą transmisję Geralda Robotnika, w której profesor tłumaczy jak należy zniszczyć Czarną Kometę. Ostatecznie Super Shadow pokonuje Devil Dooma, teleportuje kometę z powrotem w kosmos i tam wysadza przy użyciu Armaty Zaćmienia. Sonic i jego przyjaciele wiwatują na cześć Shadowa. Tymczasem Eggman próbuje się wymknąć ze szmaragdami, ale Knuckles wyczuwa zamiary doktora i zaczyna go ścigać. Sonic Battle Historia Sonica Knuckles zamieszkuje Holy Summit, wielką górę, położoną w okolicach Emerald Town i Central City. Pewnego dnia odwiedzają go Sonic i Tails, którzy przyprowadzili ze sobą robota, nazwanego rpzez nich Emerlem. Bohaterowie chcą od kolczatki Szmaragdu Chaosu Knuckles wita gości przed swoim domem. Na widok Emerla przypominają mu się wieści o robocie, który napadł na sklepy w Emerald Town i nie zamierza podzielić się z bohaterami Szmaragd Chaosu. Myląc Emerla z szarą kopią, postanawia dać mu nauczkę i rozerwać na strzępy. Sonic wie, że Knuckles uspokoi się tylko wtedy, kiedy pokona go ktoś silniejszy. Jeż tłumaczy robotowi jakiej strategii ma użyć, aby pokonać czerwoną kolczatkę. Emerl pokonuje Knucklesa i ten oddaje swój Szmaragd Chaosu. Kolczatka wraca ze szmaragdem i próbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś o Emerlu, ale Sonic i Tails mówią mu że sami wiedzą niewiele, poza tym że robot kopiuje ataki i zasilają go Szmaragdy Chaosu (oraz że Eggman, Shadow i Rouge chcą go dla siebie). Sonic i Tails wkładają Szmaragd Chaosu do napędu Emerla. Jego zasób danych powiększa się, oraz robot zaczyna wypowiadać pierwsze, normalne słowa, dziękując Sonicowi. Historia Tailsa Tails i Emerl uciekają przed Guard Robo, ścigającymi ich od Central City. Gubią ich w Holy Summit, gdzie spotykają Knucklesa. Czerwona kolczatka wciąż jest niezadowolony z tego, że Emerl nie odpowiada na jego pytania. Tails mówi, że nie mają na to czasu. Emerl zaczyna powtarzać następnie, w irytujący sposób, słowa Tailsa, a potem Knucklesa, co doprowadza do złości kolczatki i walki z nim. Emerl wygrywa w pojedynku i Knuckles uspokaja się, obiecując Tailsowi i Gizoidowi eskortę do Emerald Town. ednak na drewnianym moście w Holy Summit, drogę blokuje im Chaos Gamma, wyglądający prawie identycznie jak Guard Robo. Tails pyta się go, czy jest Gammą, ale robot od razu przystępuje do walki. Knuckles odwraca jego uwagę i pozwala Tailsowi i Emerlowi na ucieczkę. Historia Rouge Rouge porywa Emerla i wykorzystuje w celu kradzieży Szmaragdu Chaosu z Emerald Town. Knuckles, razem z Tailsem, pomaga Sonicowi pokonać nietoperzycę i uratować robota. Historia Knucklesa Knuckles zaczyna pojmować, że Emerl jest zasilany przez Szmaragdy Chaosu, oraz że może kopiować ataki innych postaci. Kolczatka chce, aby robot wyrósł na silnego wojownika. Jeśli będzie z Soniciem, to nigdy mu się to nie uda. Kolczatka rusza do Emerald Town, aby znaleźć bohaterów w Warsztacie Tailsa. W tym samym czasie, Doktor Eggman potajemnie wysyła swoje roboty E-121 Phi, aby przyprowadziły mu Emerla z powrotem. Knuckles spotyka Tailsa i Emerla przed warsztatem, wita się z nimi, oraz mówi, że chce nauczyć Gizoida nowych technik walki. Jest również zdziwiony tym, że Emerl zaczął układać logiczne i inteligentne zdania. Tails tłumaczy, że to sprawa Szmaragdów Chaosu. Robot chce natychmiast przystąpić do ćwiczeń. Knuckles zauważa, że jego głos i ton zmieniają się co jakiś czas. Jest to spowodowane tym, że robot uczy się nowych słów od Sonica i Tailsa, oraz miesza je ze sobą. Knuckles przystępuje do trenowania walki z Emerlem. Po stoczonej walce, bohaterowie słyszą w wiadomościach, że tajemniczy robot zjawił się w Night Babylon. Tails mówi, że musi być to podróba Emerla. Knuckles i Gizoid ruszają razem, aby dać robotowi nauczkę. Przechodząc przez Central City, napotykają na swojej drodze Amy, która cieszy się z widoku Emerla (myśląc wcześniej, że Sonic przyszedł do niej z robotem aby się oświadczyć). Knuckles mówi że spieszy im się z Emerlem, dlatego muszą iść dalej. Na pobliskim skrzyżowaniu napada ich Chaos Gamma. Knuckles próbuje dowiedzieć się od robota, czy jest prawdziwym E-102 Gammą, ale zamiast uzyskania odpowiedzi musi stanąć do walki. Z pomocą Emerla udaje mu się wygrać i przegonić robota. Knuckles zaczyna wnioskować, że robot z którym przed chwilą walczyli musiał chcieć porwać Emerla. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Rouge i potwierdza słowa Knucklesa. Tłumaczy, że Eggman eksperymentował nad zasilaniem robotów za pomocą Szmaragdów Chaosu. Mówi też, że Chaos Gamma może pragnąć zemsty na Emerlu, za to że Gizoid zabrał od niego szmaragd. Knuckles i Emerl docierają do Night Babylon. W jednej z pobliskich knajp, Knuckles rozmawia z barmanem o dziwnym robocie, który kręcił się w tej okolicy. Wystraszony człowiek myli Emerla z tym robotem i przywołuje Guard Robo, aby go obroniły. Knuckles próbuje wyjaśnić, że Emerl nie jest tym robotem, o którego im chodzi, ale bezskutecznie. Knuckles i Emerl pokonują Guard Robo i uciekają z baru. Emerl wyprzedza Knucklesa i dostaje się do kasyna. Knuckles mówi mu żeby poczekał na niego, ale robot niegrzecznie odpowiada, że nie da się wyprzedzić kolczatce. Knuckles zaczyna się wściekać i krzyczy na Emerla, przez co robot zaczyna wołać Sonica. Kolczatka uspokaja się i mówi, żeby nie był taki głośny, oraz żeby poczekał pod budynkiem. Kiedy Knuckles wraca, Emerla nie ma już na miejscu. Kolczatka postanawia poszukać Gizoida w pobliskich budynkach. Po drodze napadają go Guard Robo, pilnujące porządku, oraz E-121 Phi nasłane przez Eggmana. Po wielu poszukiwaniach, Knuckles dociera pod Club Rouge, gdzie jest świadkiem pojedynku Emerla z Rouge. Gizoid wygrywa i bardzo się z tego cieszy. Knuckles pyta się, skąd u Rouge wziął się Emerl. Nietoperzyca odpowiada, że robot sam do niej przyszedł. Niespodziewanie klub zostaje zaatakowany przez roboty Phi. Knuckles i Emerl ruszają się z nimi rozprawić, podczas gdy Rouge wszystko obserwuje. Po wygranej walce, zniszczone Phi upuszczają odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu. Rouge mówi, że jest to źródło zasilania Phi. Nietoperzyca oddaje swój odłamek, dzięki czemu Knuckles i Emerl mają łącznie trzy. Następnie sugeruje, aby Knuckles i Emerl wrócili do Tailsa. Po ich powrocie, Tails wnioskuje, że Emerl nauczył się nowych technik walki, ale nie zmądrzał od przebywania z Knucklesem. Bohaterowie pokazują zdobyte odłamki. Tails mówi, że mógłby skompletować Szmaragd Chaosu, gdyby miał jeszcze dwa. Dowiaduje się również, że Phi są zasilane tymi odłamkami. Knuckles zabiera Emerla na plażę, aby potrenować z nim walkę przeciwko Eggmanowi. Tam, Emerl wygrywa ostateczny pojedynek z Knucklesem. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Eggman we własnej osobie. Emerl nie rozpoznaje doktora i pyta się go kim jest. Eggman jest niezadowolony z braku szacunku ze strony Gizoida, szczególnie dlatego, że robot pochłonął jego Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor wysyła robota Phi #4 do walki przeciwko Knucklesowi i Emerlowi. Bohaterowie niszczą wspólnie robota i zdobywają odłamek. Eggman wycofuje się, a Knuckles i Emerl gonią go. Doganiają doktora na skrzyżowaniu w Central City, gdzie doktor nasyła na nich Phi #5. Pokonują go i zdobywają kolejny odłamek. W zaistniałej sytuacji, Eggman głośno mówi, że wycofuje się do swojej bazy Gimme Shelter, położonej w Night Babylon. Kiedy wchodzą do bazy, nie widzą śladu Eggmana. Doktor niespodziewanie paraliżuje Knucklesa w taki sposób, że kolczatka nie może się ruszać. Eggman mówi, że Knuckles wpadł prosto w jego pułapkę, zaprojektowaną początkowo dla Sonica. Następnie ogłasza, że będzie mógł teraz przejąć Gizoida, przy użyciu swojej nowej broni zagłady - Final Egg Blastera. Eggman mówi, że musi jednak dokończyć broń, dlatego przywołuje Chaos Gammę, aby ten stoczył z Emerlem pojedynek. Jeśli wygra, otrzyma Szmaragd Chaosu. Chaos Gamma zgadza się na pojedynek. Mimo że daje z siebie wszystko (ustawiając moc na 200%), przegrywa. Knuckles próbuje uwolnić się z pułapki, ale nie może. Przypomina mu się, jak Eggman mówił, że źródłem zasilania pułapki jest elektryczność. Kolczatka sugeruje Emerlowi wciśnięcie znajdującego się w pobliżu przycisku. Gizoid czyni to, a Knuckles z wielkim impetem zostaje uwolniony. Bohaterowie wracają z powrotem do Tailsa, który ze zdobytych odłamków składa kompletny Szmaragd Chaosu, wkładając go do napędu Emerla. Lis pyta się następnie, co Knuckles i Emerl robili. Kolczatka mówi na stronie robotowi, aby nie wspominał o tym, że wpadli w pułapkę Eggmana. Emerl jednak postanawia zadrwić z Knucklesa i zaczyna głośno krzyczeć, że Knuckles znowu został oszukany przez Eggmana. Kolczatka wpada w gniew, kiedy zjawia się Sonic, do którego również dociera informacja. Sonic i Emerl zaczynają wspólnie śmiać się z wściekłego Knucklesa. Historia Shadowa Knuckles jest jedną z postaci, którą Emerl musi pokonać w pojedynku, przed przystąpieniem do walki z Shadowem. Historia Emerla Doktor Eggman uruchamia Death Egg, z którego grozi Ziemi zniszczeniem przy użyciu Final Egg Blastera. Knuckles, Sonic, Tails i Emerl (robot jest już w pełni swoich sił) naradzają się w Holy Summit, w sprawie ataku na fortecę Eggmana. Sonic dostrzega w oddali jak pobliski krater zamarzł. Knuckles mówi, że stało się to kiedy pojawił się Eggman. Z krateru wyszedł Chaos i przez cały ten czas siedzi i pilnuje Death Egg. Jest to zły znak, ponieważ Chaos, jako strażnik Chao, pojawia się tylko w czasach największego kryzysu. Tails mówi, że zbudowany przez niego transporter będzie się musiał ładować co jakiś czas, przez co będzie w stanie zabrać jedną osobę w danym czasie na Death Egg. Sonic proponuje, aby to Emerl wyruszył rozprawić się z Eggmanem, co Gizoid popiera. Sonic mówi, że razem z pozostałymi przyjaciółmi będzie czekać w wyznaczonych miejscach, jeśli Emerl chciałby potrenować jeszcze walkę, przed wyruszeniem. Tails uruchamia po chwili transporter i Emerl dostaje się na pokład Death Egg, z którego Doktor Eggman celuje w Ziemię zabójczym laserem. Knuckles i przyjaciele obserwują wszystkie wydarzenia, jakie zachodzą na stacji, poprzez specjalny monitor, oraz mogą nawiązywać łączność. Eggman przegrywa walkę, ale za pomocą Final Egg Blastera udaje mu się zniszczyć kilka gwiazd. Emerl musi poddać się władzy naukowca, ponieważ ten dysponuje nieziemsko wielką mocą. Robot dokonuje transformacji w Ultimate Emerla i traci nad sobą panowanie. Czuje przez to ból, ale nie może zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Następnie kieruje Final Egg Blaster w Ziemię, aby ją zniszczyć, wbrew woli Eggmana. Doktor próbuje go powstrzymać, ale zostaje odepchnięty i powalony potężnym ciosem. Tails naradza się z pozostałymi, jak mogą powstrzymać Emerla. Knuckles sugeruje, aby Sonic wykorzystał Główny Szmaragd do zatrzymania energii Szmaragdów Chaosu zasilających Emerla. Główny Szmaragd pęka jednak z nieznanych przyczyn, co spotyka się z dezaprobatą Knucklesa. Sonic z ciężkim sercem niszczy robota. Ciężko ranny Emerl uruchamia program autodestrukcji i zostawia po sobie odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu, w którym jest zaklęta jego dusza. Sonic Advance 3 Doktor Eggman wykonuje potężną Kontrolę Chaosu, która rozdziela świat na siedem regionów. Naukowiec zajmuje również Ołtarz Szmaragdów i zabezpiecza Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles w tym czasie przebywa w Sunset Hill. Zdezorientowany ostatnimi wydarzeniami, na szczęście spotyka Sonica i Tailsa i dołącza do ich drużyny, aby wspólnie pokonać Eggmana i jego nowego robota Gemerla, zbudowanego z odzyskanych danych Emerla. Po drodze spotykają również Amy i Cream, które dołączaja do ich zespołu. thumb|Knuckles zostaje pilnować Głównego Szmaragdu|200x200pxW końcu bohaterowie docierają pod Altar Emerald, gdzie toczą ostatnią walkę z Gemerlem, a następnie finałowym robotem Eggmana; Hyper Eggrobo. Następnie wykorzystują moc Głównego Szmaragdu do odnowienia świata. Doktor i jego robot wycofują się. Gemerl wykrywa jednak energię Szmaragdów Chaosu, które posiada Sonic, i atakuje niebieskiego jeża, zabierając mu klejnoty. Następnie wykorzystuje ich moc do transformacji w Ultimate Gemerla. Zdradza Eggmana i łapie jego Egg Mobile, a następnie rzuca nim w Sonica. Robot leci następnie w kosmos, aby podbić świat. Jednak zostawia za sobą szmaragdy, co wykorzystuje Sonic i dokonuje transformacji w Super Sonica. Następnie razem z Eggmanem łączy siły i wspólnie pokonują Ultimate Gemerla. Knuckles, razem z Tailsem, Amy i Cream pomaga obudzić nieprzytomnego po walce Sonica. Bohaterowie cieszą się na swój widok, po czym biegną ku nowej przygodzie. Knuckles zostaje natomiast, aby strzec Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic Rush Knuckles przechadzał się samotnie, kiedy napotkał na swojej drodze Cream i nieznaną mu dotąd kotkę: Blaze. Zauważył, że trzyma ona Szmaragd Sol, który pomylił ze Szmaragdem Chaosu, ponieważ wyczuł podobną energię, co ta wydzielana przez Szmaragdy Chaosu. Kolczatka zasugerował Blaze, żeby oddała szmaragd Sonicowi, ale spotkał się z odmową. Zdenerwowany zaczął gonić kotkę, ale ta zasypała go głazami. Knuckles wydostał się potem spod kamieni, kiedy przechodzili obok niego Sonic i Tails. Wściekł i żądny zemsty zaczął szukać Blaze, którą, razem z Cream, znalazł wkrótce. Powstrzymała go Amy, która zapewniła swoim przyjaciółkom odwrót. Po tym jak Sonic i Blaze pokonali Eggmana i Eggmana Nega, odpowiednika tego pierwszego z innego wymiaru, Knuckles razem z pozostałymi przyszedł pogratulować pokonania złych naukowców. Kolczatka ostrzegł również Sonica przed zbliżającą się Amy. Później, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream i Sonic znaleźli nieprzytomną Blaze. Kotka powiedziała im, że Eggmani wyssali energię ze Szmaragdów Sol. Knuckles pomógł w zagrzaniu kotki do walki. Dzięki jego pomocy, oraz wsparciu pozostałych postaci, Blaze udało się napełnić szmaragdy mocą i dokonać transformacji w Burning Blaze. Z pomocą Super Sonica udało im się ostatecznie pokonać doktorów i ocalić dwa wymiary przed złączeniem. Seria Rivals Sonic Rivals Główny Szmaragd znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach i Knuckles postanawia rozwikłać zagadkę. Poszukiwania doprowadzają go na wyspę Onyx Island, gdzie kolczatka spotyka Doktora Eggmana, którym jest w rzeczywistości przebrany Eggman Nega. Knuckles dowiaduje się od naukowca, że zmienił on Główny Szmaragd w kartę, za pomocą specjalnego aparatu. Na wyspie zjawia się również Sonic, który zamierza uratować zamienionych w kartę Tailsa i Amy. Razem z kolczatką ściga się o to, kto pierwszy złapie doktora. Doganiają Eggmana i pokonują jego nowego robota. Naukowiec jednak ucieka. Knuckles ściga następnie Eggmana Nega przez całą wyspę, spotykając po drodze licznych rywali, wśród których są Shadow i Silver, również ścigający Eggmana Nega. Wkrótce, kolczatka dowiedział się od naukowca, że Onyx Island to tak naprawdę Anielska Wyspa z przyszłości. Nega zamienił Główny Szmaragd z przyszłości w kartę, a właściwości klejnotu doprowadziły do jego zniknięcia we wszystkich okresach czasu. Szmaragd posłużył również do przeniesienia całej wyspy do teraźniejszości. Knuckles ściga Eggmana Nega do Death Yard Zone, gdzie pokonuje jego kolejnego robota, a także Metal Sonica. Kiedy naukowiec ucieka, Knuckles dowiaduje się od niego, że planuje zamienić cały świat w jedną kartę. Knuckles dołącza do Sonica i Tailsa i wszyscy lecą w samolocie Tornado do bazy doktora. Spotykają tam także Shadowa i Silvera, z którymi łączą siły. Knuckles dostaje się na kosmiczny okręt Egg Destroyer, z którego Nega chce zamienić świat w kartę. Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow i Silver niszczą fortecę Eggmana Nega i ratują świat. Kolczatka odzyskuje Główny Szmaragd i przywraca go do normalności. Następnie przywłaszcza sobie również pozostałe skarby, zdobyte przez Eggmana Nega, a później transportuje Onyx Island z powrotem do przyszłości. Sonic Rivals 2 Główny Szmaragd po raz kolejny ginie. Knuckles wyrusza na jego poszukiwania i dociera do Blue Coast Zone. Spotyka tam Rouge, która proponuje mu, że zaprowadzi go do Eggmana, w zamian za pomoc w szukaniu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Knuckles zgadza się i szukając szmaragdów napotyka na swojej drodze Sonica, z którym ściga się o to, kto pierwszy dotrze do Eggmana. Bohaterowie odnajdują naukowca, którym jest w rzeczywistości przebrany Eggman Nega. Knuckles domaga się Głównego Szmaragdu, ale naukowiec udaje że nic o tym nie wie i atakuje bohaterów. Kolczatka pokonuje go. Knuckles spotyka się z Rouge ponownie, tym razem w Sunset Forest Zone. Nietoperzyca podejrzewa, że może się tutaj znajdować Detektor Szmaragdów, który pomoże im w poszukiwaniach Szmaragdów Chaosu. Na swojej drodze, Knuckles spotyka Shadowa, który próbuje powstrzymać kolczatkę przed znalezieniem szmaragdów. Wywiązuje się między nimi walka, a także wyścig o to, kto pierwszy dopadnie Eggmana. Bohaterowie znajdują naukowca głęboko w lesie i pokonują. Knuckles zdobywa również Detektor Szmaragdów. W Neon Palace Zone, Kolczatka szuka pierścieni, którymi można by zasilić Detektor Szmaragdów. Knuckles spotyka również Silvera, który poszukuje Chao. Kiedy usłyszał od białego jeża, że robi to po to aby ocalić świat, Knuckles uważał że Silver drwi sobie z niego. Wywiązała się między nimi walka, a także wyścig o to, kto dogoni Eggmana. Wkrótce znaleźli i pokonali kolejną maszynę doktora. Bohaterowie docierają do Frontier Canyon Zone, gdzie gubią trop Eggmana. Rouge odbiera sygnały z Detektora Szmaragdów, wskazujące na obecność potężnych klejnotów w pobliżu. Żaden z nich nie był jednak Głównym Szmaragdem. Po chwili zauważają Shadowa i Metal Sonica. Postanawiają podążyć ich tropem. Knuckles śledzi robota, z którego wydobywa się głos Eggmana. Wkrótce odnajduje i pokonuje doktora. W Mystic Haunt Zone, Knuckles i Rouge spotykają Espio, którego pytają o położenie Eggmana, ale nie otrzymują odpowiedzi. Kolczatka podąża zatem za Metal Soniciem i znajduje Eggmana wewnątrz nawiedzonego zamku. Doktor wyjawia następnie, że wykorzystał Rouge do znalezienia Szmaragdów Chaosu, które pozwoliłyby mu otworzyć portal do Chaotic Inferno Zone, innego wymiaru, skąd pochodzi potężny potwór Ifrit. Knuckles pokonuje doktora i zmusza do odwrotu przez portal. Kolczatka, zdeterminowany by znaleźć Główny Szmaragd, wskakuje do portalu i bierze ze sobą Rouge. W innym wymiarze, Knuckles gubi trop Rouge. Kiedy ją znajduje, okazuje się, że nietoperzyca znalazła się pod wpływem kontroli umysłu przez Ifrita. Knucklesowi udaje się pokonać potwora, a także uratować Rouge. Następnie wraca razem z nią przez portal, zanim ten się zamyka. Kolczatka wciąż zastanawia się jednak, gdzie może być Główny Szmaragd. Rouge odkrywa po chwili, że przez cały czas był wewnątrz Detektora Szmaragdów. Nietoperzyca nie zamierza oddawać szmaragdu Knucklesowi, dlatego ucieka, a kolczatka ją goni. Sonic Colors (DS) Knuckles otrzymał list z zaproszeniem do Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana, ale kiedy już tam dotarł odkrył że został oszukany. Będąc w Starlight Carnival kolczatka spotkał Orbota i Cubota z którymi wdał się w bójkę, myśląc że to oni podesłali mu list. Jego uwagę odwróciło przybycie Sonica i Tailsa, co pozwoliło robotom na ucieczkę. Kiedy przyjaciele zaczęli go pytać jak znalazł się w parku, kolczatka próbował ukryć fakt że został oszukany, rzucając Sonicowi wyzwanie. Knuckles przegrał z Soniciem, ale wciąż nie przyznawał się do bycia zmanipulowanym. Knuckles spotkał potem Rouge, którą podejrzewał o próbę kradzieży Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic i Tails próbowali przerwać ich kłótnię, ale Knuckles nie przestawał, nadal nie przyznając się do bycia oszukany. Dopiero po chwili Rouge przyznała się do tego, że to ona napisała list, po czym poszła sobie. Knuckles westchnął ciężko i po raz kolejny poczuł się upokorzony. Sonic Generations Knuckles pomaga w zorganizowaniu przyjęcia urodzinowego dla Sonica. W trakcie imprezy, wdaje się w rozmowę z Rouge. Przyjęcie zostaje jednak zakłócone przez nagłe pojawienie się Time Eatera, który porywa przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża i rozrzuca ich w różnych okresach czasu. Knuckles zostaje pozbawiony kolorów i unieruchomiony w Sky Sanctuary, skąd zostaje uratowany przez Klasycznego i Nowoczesnego Sonica. Kolczatka pojawia się później przed finałową walkę z Time Eaterem, sterowanym przez Klasycznego i Nowoczesnego Eggmana. Razem z Amy i pozostałymi przyjaciółmi niebieskiego jeża zagrzewa obu Soniców do walki. Jeże ostatecznie dokonują transformacji w Super Soniców i pokonują potwora. Wkrótce wszystko wraca do normalności i przyjaciele Sonica ponownie pojawiają się na przyjęciu. Knuckles komentuje, że Sonic nie był ''w połowie zły, za co otrzymuje od Amy silny cios, posyłający go do zderzenia z pobliskim drzewem. Później żegna Klasycznych Sonica i Tailsa, którzy muszą wracać do przeszłości. Sonic Lost World Knuckles razem z Amy opiekują się uratowanymi zwierzątkami. Kolczatka ma jednak z nimi pewne problemy, ponieważ jest przez nie wiecznie obsiadany. Kiedy Amy komunikuje się z Soniciem poprzez Miles PAD, czy jeż uratował już wszystkie zwierzątka z rąk Eggmana, otrzymuje wiadomość że doktor upuścił tylko jedną kapsułę. Na wieść o tym, Knuckles zaczyna chwalić się, że do tego czasu sam uratowałby wszystkie zwierzątka. Zostaje odepchnięty przez Amy, a następnie niesiony przez zwierzątka na plecach. Nieco później, Knuckles i Amy widzą, jak energia zostaje wysysana ze świata, przez Ekstraktor z bazy Eggmana. Rośliny zaczynają umierać, a zwierzątka i powietrze wydają się zimne. Sonic i Tails mówią, że zrobią co w ich mocy aby zatrzymać wysysanie energii ze świata. Niestety nie udaje im się to i cały świat zostaje pozbawiony energii. Dopiero po pewnym czasie, Sonic i Tails przeprogramowują Ekstraktor i zwracają światu jego energię. Wracają do Knucklesa i Amy. Kolczatka twierdzi, że ocaliłby świat szybciej od nich, a następnie dołącza do relaksowania się na trawie z Soniciem. W innych grach Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Knuckles nie jest grywalną postacią w oryginalnej wersji gry. Za pomocą technologii lock-on, gracz może połączyć Sonic the Hedgehog 2 z Sonic & Knuckles i otrzymać grę Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Zmienia ona jedynie postać gracza na Knucklesa. W reedycji z 2013, Knuckles jest normalnie jedną z grywalnych postaci. Seria Sega Superstars Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Knuckles pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Jego pojazdem jest czerwony quad o nazwie Land Breaker. Pojazd cechuje łatwość w sterowaniu i duże przyspieszenie, natomiast niska prędkość i turbo-boost. Specjalny atak Knucklesa polega na wykorzystaniu energii Głównego Szmaragdu. Kolczatka otacza się zieloną osłoną, a następnie leci przed siebie. Może wykonywać po drodze uderzenia pięścią w ziemię, nokautujące pozostałych zawodników. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Knuckles ponownie jest grywalną postacią. Kieruje zmodyfikowanym Land Breakerem, wyposażonym w umiejętność transformowania w pojazd lądowy, samolot i łódkę. Specjalny atak polega na przywołaniu Głównego Szmaragdu i posyłaniu dookoła fal uderzeniowych. Pojazd jest mocno zrównoważony pod względem szybkości, przyspieszenia, turbo-boosta i sterowności. Specjalny atak jest jednak słaby, a na ponowne wykonanie fali uderzeniowej trzeba poczekać znacznie dłużej niż w przypadku innych ataków. Sonic Dash Knuckles jest jedną z grywalnych postaci, możliwych do odblokowania w grze za czerwone pierścienie. Kolczatka biegnie tutaj po niekończącym się torze, omijając przeszkody i przeciwników, a także pokonując bossów. Sonic Runners Knuckles jest jedną z grywalnych postaci, specjalizujących się w sile. Towarzyszy Sonicowi i Tailsowi w ich przygodach, polegających na powstrzymywaniu Doktora Eggmana przed podbojem świata. Charakterystyka Osobowość Knuckles jest niezależny i lubi samotność. Tak jak Sonic uosabia się z wiatrem, Knuckles porównuje siebie do gór: jest twardy, silny i związany ze swoim przeznaczeniem, trzymającym go przez całe życie w jednym miejscu. Z powodu życia w izolacji od reszty świata, Knuckles jest aspołeczny, nie przepada za towarzystwem, oraz nie oczekuje pomocy od innych. Doprowadziło to jednak również do jego naiwności i łatwowierności w dobro innych ludzi. Od Sonic Generations, co widać również w Sonic Lost World, Knuckles stał się nieco arogancki i zapatrzony w siebie. Najważniejszą częścią życia Knucklesa jest jego zaangażowanie w pełniony obowiązek: pilnowanie Głównego Szmaragdu i Anielskiej Wyspy. Kolczatka jest silnie związany ze swoim rodzinnym domem i jest w stanie zrobić wszystko aby go chronić, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać jego opuszczenie. W wolnych chwilach, Knuckles trenuje swoje umiejętności bitewne i zdolności poszukiwania skarbów. Kolczatka jest zaprawionym w bojach wojownikiem. Jego ulubioną metodą na rozwiązywanie problemów, oraz zdobywanie szacunku, jest przemoc. Rozwścieczony Knuckles potrafi być na tyle uparty, że odpuści tylko jeśli spotka się ze znacznie potężniejszym przeciwnikiem i poczuje jego siłę na własnej skórze. Knuckles łatwo wpada w szał i można go szybko zezłościć. Knuckles lubi działać samotnie, bez niczyjej pomocy. Nie gardzi jednak pomocą przyjaciół, a nawet gotów jest się im odwdzięczyć i być kimś w rodzaju lojalnego przewodnika i strażnika grupy. Doprowadza to czasami to jego przemądrzałości i poczucia, że wszyscy muszą działać tak jak on chce. Knuckles nigdy nie porzuca ustalonych sobie celów i jest gotów je spełnić. Można na nim polegać, jako przyjacielu, bowiem kolczatka jest szczery w stosunku do przyjaciół. Potrafi być wyrozumiały, a także okazywać empatię swoim przyjaciołom i wrogom. Samotne życie Knucklesa nie nauczyło go nie ufania obcym, a wręcz przeciwnie. Kolczatka wierzył, że w każdym tkwi dobro i szczerość. Z tego też powodu, wielokrotnie padał ofiarą kłamstw i manipulacji Eggmana, ale w ostatnim czasie zdołał się na to uodpornić. Wielokrotnie przebaczał i zapominał o poprzednich kłamstwach doktora, co skutkowało kolejnymi manipulacjami. Doświadczenia z oszustwami złego naukowca nauczyły go, aby stosować ograniczone zaufanie do podejrzanych osób. Kiedy Knuckles odkryje, że został oszukany, wpada w szał, ale szybko uspokaja się i szuka sposobu na zrewanżowanie się. Knuckles bywa nieśmiały w towarzystwie kobiet, co czasami widać w jego relacjach z Amy, Rouge i Blaze, choć nie zawsze. Kolczatka stara się to ukrywać, podobnie jak Sonic kryje swój lęk związany z wodą, zachowując się stanowczo, popisując, lub zgrywając kogoś zbyt mądrego. Wygląd Knuckles jest czerwoną kolczatką. Z jego głowy odchodzą mu opadające w dół włosy. Kolczatka posiada fioletowe oczy. Na brzuchu znajduje się biała, zakrzywiona do góry kreska. Na dłoniach, Knuckles nosi białe rękawice z dwoma kolcami. Różnią się od rękawic u innych postaci tym, że obejmują wszystkie palce kolczatki, z wyjątkiem kciuka. Knuckles posiada także zakrzywiony w dół ogon. Na nogach nosi czerwono-żółte buty z zielonymi nogawkami. Na wierzchu umieszczone są również szare, metalowe płytki z wypustkami,natomiast klsyczny Knuckles wygląda tak samo tylko że ma mniejsze rękawice z kolcami. Moce i umiejętności Knuckles znany jest ze swojej siły i zdolności do walki. Wykorzystuje swoje pięści do burzenia wszelkich przeszkód, jakie staną mu na drodze, nawet takie wielokrotnie większe niż on sam. Siła Knucklesa ma odpowiadać szybkości Sonica, co pozwala mu podnosić i ściskać, a także niszczyć przedmioty ważące od 100 do około 500 ton, co czyni go najsilniejszą fizycznie postacią w serii. Knuckles może także wykonywać potężne wstrząsy o ziemię, zdolne do wytwarzania dookoła ognia. Uderzeniem pięści jest w stanie nawet zniszczyć Główny Szmaragd. Podobnie jak inne postacie antropomorficzne, Knuckles dysponuje wielką szybkością, choć nie taką jak Sonic, siłą i wytrzymałością. Jest zdolny do korzystania ze Spin Attacku i jego odmian m.in. Spin Dasha i Spin Jumpa. Knuckles posiada także rzadko spotykane zdolności szybowania i wspinania się po ścianach. Czynią go to bardzo mobilną i wszechstronną postacią. W parze z jego mobilnością idzie także zdolność do pływania pod wodą. Knuckles może również kopać w ziemi w poszukiwaniu skarbów. Posiada także wrodzony talent do szukania skarbów wyczuwania energii Głównego Szmaragdu. Główny Szmaragd łączy z Knucklesem silna więź. Kolczatka może wykorzystywać jego moc, zatrzymując energię innych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jest także w stanie czuć energię Szmaragdów Chaosu i Szmaragdów Sol. W walce, Knuckles polega głównie na swoich pięściach, od których pochodzi większość ataków, takich jak Punch Attack i Double Punch. Jak już wspomniano, uderzenia te mogą wytwarzać fale uderzeniowe, ogień, ogniste kule, lub też ogłuszające trzęsienia ziemi. Kolczatka zawsze stara się przytłoczyć swojego przeciwnika szybkością i siłą ciosów, nie dając szansy na wykonanie kontrataku. Ataki Knucklesa są jednak z reguły słabe i postacie z dobrym refleksem i szybkością, jak np. Sonic, mogą ich łatwo unikać. Transformacje Super Knuckles Super Knuckles jest jedną z transformacji Knucklesa. Kolczatka przyjmuje ją, pochłaniając energię Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jego futro zmienia kolor na różowy. Knuckles zyskuje nietykalność, a jego siła, szybkość i długość szybowania zostają zwiększone. W nowszych grach, kolczatka otrzymuje dookoła siebie super osłonę, zamiast zmiany koloru futra. Hyper Knuckles Super Knuckles jest jedną z transformacji Knucklesa. Kolczatka przyjmuje ją, pochłaniając energię Super Szmaragdów. Od Super Knucklesa różni się tym, że kolczatka jest silniejsza, szybsza, a także szybuje jeszcze dłużej i skacze wyżej. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog (rywal i przyjaciel) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Vanilla the Rabbit * Cheese * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat (rywalka) * Big the Cat * Żabek * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Tikal the Echidna * Wispy * Emerl (nie żyje) Neutralni * Orbot * Cubot * E-102 Gamma * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow * Storm the Albatross (rywal) * Chaos * Gemerl Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman (największy wróg) * Metal Sonic * Mecha Sonic * Biolizard * Chaos Gamma * Black Doom * Doktor Eggman Nega * Ifrit * Chaos (początkowo) * Gemerl (początkowo) Temat muzyczny W historii serii, Knuckles posiadał kilka tematów muzycznych. W grach Sonic the Hedgehog 3 i Sonic & Knuckles, kolczatce towarzyszą dwa nienazwane utwory bez słów. W grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2, temat muzyczny Knucklesa to utwór [[Unknown from M.E.|''Unknown from M.E.]] W drugiej części Adventure pojawia się jego remiks. W Sonic Heroes, Knuckles dzieli swój temat muzyczny z Soniciem i Tailsem, jako członek Team Sonic. Utwór nosi tytuł ''We Can. }} W innych mediach Sonic Underground W Sonic Underground, Knuckles jest przedstawiony jako samotny strażnik Latającej Wyspy i znajdującego się na niej Szmaragdu Chaosu. W młodości spotkał Królową Aleenę, od której dowiedział się, że w przyszłości będzie pierwszym sojusznikiem Sonica, Sonii i Manica w walce ze złym Doktorem Robotnikiem. Kiedy Knuckles dorósł, spotkał Sleeta i Dingo, którzy oszukali go i wmówili, że Sonic, Sonia i Manic są złodziejami, pragnącymi ukraść Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy trójka rodzeństwa przybyła na wyspę, Knuckles zaatakował ich. Po tym jak Sonic uratował jego życie, kolczatka zawarł z nimi rozejm i wspólnie sprzymierzyli się przeciwko Sleetowi i Dingo, którzy chcieli zabrać szmaragd. Sonic X W serialu anime Sonic X, Knuckles jest kolczatką, pochodzącym z alternatywnego wymiaru, zwanego światem Sonica. Na co dzień zamieszkuje Anielską Wyspę i strzeże znajdującego się na niej Głównego Szmaragdu. W wyniku potężnej Kontroli Chaosu, część tego świata wniknęła do wymiaru zamieszkanego przez ludzi. W pierwszym sezonie, Knuckles próbuje odnaleźć się w nowym świecie. Działa samotnie, poszukując Szmaragdów Chaosu. Dwukrotnie pada również ofiarą oszustw Eggmana, które przy drugim razie omal nie kończą się katastrofą. W drugim sezonie, Anielska Wyspa i Główny Szmaragd zostają przeniesione do świata ludzi, w wyniku kolejnej Kontroli Chaosu. Knuckles bierze tutaj udział w adaptacjach wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 i luźnej adaptacji Sonic Battle. Pod koniec sezonu, wszystko co związane z wymiarem Sonica odłącza się od świata ludzi i Knuckles wraca na rodzinną planetę. W trzecim sezonie Knuckles, razem z Soniciem, Tailsem, Amy, Cream i Chrisem spotykają tajemnicza kosmitkę Cosmo. Wkrótce wyruszają na podróż po całej galaktyce, aby ocalić ją przed złymi Metarexami. Sonic Boom Knuckles, podobnie jak jego przyjaciele, otrzymali tutaj wielką zmianę wyglądu. Kolczatka jest tutaj znacznie wyższy, a jego ręce owinięte są bandażami sportowymi, które zastępują wielkie rękawice. Knuckles, razem z Soniciem, Tailsem, Amy i Sticks walczy przeciwko siłom złego Doktora Eggmana, chcącymi podbić Bygone Island. Zmiana wyglądu Knucklesa spotkała się z największą, spośród wszystkich innych postaci z Sonic Boom, negatywną krytyką. Knuckles jest tutaj również wyraźnie mniej inteligentny niż w grach, a jego nieproporcjonalna i karykaturalna budowa ciała spotkały się ze śmiechem i licznymi żartami fanów. Zapoczątkowało to również powstawanie serii memów internetowych z udziałem postaci. Ciekawostki *Zgodnie z intstrukcją do gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ulubionym jedzeniem Knucklesa są winogrona. W kilku grach pojawiają się odniesienia do tego faktu, a w Sonic Generations, przed wejściem do poziomu Sky Sanctuary, za plecami kolczatki rośnie krzew z winogronami. *W grach wydanych na konsolę Mega Drive, ikona z dodatkowymi życiami Knucklesa posiada podpis K.T.E. zamiast imienia postaci. Jest to spowodowane tym, że można tam zmieścić maksymalnie pięć liter, co jest możliwe w przypadku Sonica i Tailsa, ale nie u kolczatk. *Z powodu ograniczenia liter w grze Sonic Drift 2, imię Knucklesa pisane jest jako Knucles. *Kolor oczu Knucklesa zmieniał się wielokrotnie w serii, z niebieskiego na fioletowy. W grze Sonic Battle kolczatka posiada fioletowe oczy w cutscenkach, a w walce niebieskie. *W niektórych grach, buty Knucklesa były źle pomalowane. *Knuckles i Shadow mieli początkowo pojawić się w Sonic Unleashed, ale pomysł ten został później porzucony. Sonic Unleashed to również pierwsza gra trójwymiarowa w serii, gdzie nie pojawia się Knuckels. *Knuckles i Sonic to jedyne postacie w serii, których japońscy aktorzy nie byli zmieniani od wydania gry Sonic Adventure. *Knuckles i Amy to jedynie dwie postacie w serii, które postarzały się wraz z serią. Wiek Knucklesa zmienił się z 15 na 16. *Knuckles jest jedyną postacią w serii, której oczy są fioletowe. *Knuckles jest jedyną postacią w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), która nie kończy poziomu. Mimo to, posiada swoją zwycięską pozę. *Muzyka z poziomów Knucklesa i jego temat przewodni były głównym powodami, dla których gra Sonic Adventure 2 otrzymała ostrzeżenie przed wulgarnym językiem. Utwory te to:[[Unknown from M.E.| Unknown From M.E.]], ''Deeper'' i Kick the Rock! *W wieloosobowym trybie gry w Sonic Heroes, biała kreska na klatce piersiowej Knucklesa znika, kiedy wykonuje on wstępną pozę. *Biały symbol na klatce Knucklesa miał początkowo reprezentować logo firmy NIKE, w ramach krótkiego sponsoringu. Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Chaotix